justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Nine in the Afternoon
"Nine In The Afternoon" 'by ''Panic! At The Disco is featured on Just Dance 2 ''(as a DLC), ''Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs,'' Just Dance Now, and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The two dancers appear to be dressed up as animals. '''P1 Original P1 is a woman dressed as a cat. Her hair is short and she's wearing a green hat with pink cat ears. Her shirt is of the same green as her hat and has one long sleeve on the right side but no sleeve on the left. She's wearing striped long stockings or leggings, a striped skirt, short high heels and a cat-tail. Just Dance Now In the Just Dance Now remake, her face, skirt, and heels are a darker hue. 'P2' Original P2 is a man dressed up as a dog. On his head he has two top hats, one pink and the other green with dog ears hanging from them. He's wearing a dark pink-and-purple jacket which covers a hot pink jumpsuit. The pair of shoes he is wearing is white. His socks are pink along with his jumpsuit. His hands are also bigger than ordinary dancers'; this may have been done probably to create a resemblance to paws. Just Dance Now In the Just Dance Now remake, his face, ears, and jacket are in a darker hue. Nineafternoon coach 1 big.png|P1 Nineafternoon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background plays a big role in the routine; it shifts from day to night very often. Visually the background appears to be some kind of candy land with its big candy canes sticking up from the ground and pink grass. In the distance there is a mountain with a castle on it and giant cogwheels can be seen too. During the daytime the sky appears to be green and the sun is above the castle. During the nighttime the sky still has hints of green but it's just toned down to a more blue color. Geographically, there's an error with the moon; it hangs in front of the cogwheel. 'Just Dance Now' In Just Dance Now, the switch from day to night is neater, and, at the end, the coaches' walk is slowed down. Also, unlike the original, they are no longer obscured by the pink wheel. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Turn around in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Turn around in a clockwise direction. Gold Move 3 (Both): Bend your knees and shake your hands to ask something during the line 'Do you know what i mean?' NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P1JD2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) (NOW) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P2JD2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) (NOW) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2P1JD2.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2P2JD2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW) Trivia * In the beta version, the castle was on the top of the farthest hill, the sun was much brighter and the dancers were reversed. ** However, their positions are not changed in the menu icon of Just Dance 2. * An avatar for P2 appears in ''Just Dance 2014''. ** P2's avatar also appears in ''Just Dance 2015''. It is unlocked when you achieve Level 20 on the World Dance Floor. * The candy theme takes inspiration from some scenes of the music video. * On Just Dance Now, Panic! At The Disco is credited without the exclamation point as Panic At The Disco. ** When the song was released, Panic! At the Disco was named without the exclamation point. * Almost one minute has been shortened from the song. Gallery Nineafternoon.jpg|''Nine In The Afternoon'' nineafternoon now.jpg|''Nine In The Afternoon'' (Remake) nineafternoon_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now Cover NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 09.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015/Just Dance Unlimited/Just Dance Now Golden_Nine in the Afternoon.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Nine in the Afternoon.png|Diamond Avatar Betafileofnita.jpg|Beta picture 9indeafternoon.png|Nine In The Afternoon Just Dance 2 nine afternoon pictos sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd2es_nineintheafternoon.png|Coach extraction Videos File:Panic!_At_The_Disco_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_OFFICIAL_VIDEO File:Just Dance 2 "Nine In The Afternoon" by Panic At The Disco - HQ Choreography-0 File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Song_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_Panic!_at_the_Disco_(Duo)-(DLC_JD2)_5* File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_5*_(720HD) References Site Navigation de:Nine In The Afternoon Category:Songs Category:DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:2000s Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited